Better than Revenge
by JazzGirl123
Summary: A mean girl has stole Runo boyfriend! Read her tale as how Runo aims to get Dan back with her best element: REVENGE! Based on Taylor Swift's song.


**Hello! I know, I know. WHY THE HECK IS SHE WRITING ANOTHER STORY? I get inspired, deal with it. This is a song-fic for Dan and Runo on Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift. OC from my other stories: A Christmas Tale and the Field Trip. The **_**italics **_**are the lyrics, BTW.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Danielle.**

A blue haired girl watched as her enemy got scolded by her mother and smirked. It was HER fault she ended up there, in trouble. And Runo Misaki felt no regret watching Danielle get the ultimate bust.

"Danielle, you have disgraced the family name! You are to never contact that boy again, do you understand?" The elder woman screeched. The teenage girl in front of her sulked but nodded.

"Yes, mother. I promise to never contact that boy again." She replied in an emotionless tone.

"_Now go sit in the corner and think about what you did!_" Her mother yelled. Runo looked at her rival and started to remember how Danielle how got in that position.

_This story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him._

Runo closed her eyes and thought of last summer when she and Dan were visiting the beach. Runo had been having so much fun because she no longer had to "spell it out" for Dan to do most things. Meaning he had bought her favorite ice cream without asking her or eating half of it. Then Runo frowned.

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear some applause. She took him faster than you can say sabotage. _

Runo had gotten up to go get a smoothie for them. It took nearly ten minutes because the line was super long and when she returned to the beach, she could not believe what she saw. There was her so-called boyfriend holding hands with her arch-enemy, Danielle Jones as they walked down the beach. Runo's eyes filed with tears as Dan kissed Danielle's cheek.

_I never saw it coming; wouldn't have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with it. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum; she underestimated just who she was stealing from._

The tears burst as Runo threw down her drink and ran away, grabbing her bag as she ran past it. Her eyes were filled with sadness, her heart was broken, but there was a fire burning in her body. She would get revenge on Danielle, no matter what!

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think; she's an actress, whooaaa!_

Runo flinched as Danielle snapped her fingers, letting the football player stuff her into the locker. The brunette smirked as the locker closed.

"He's mine now, deal with it." She snarled before turning to the black haired quarterback.

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whooaaa!_

"Thank you for helping me put that loser in place." Danielle cooed, wrapping her fingers around his neck. "Ooh, you have a smudge; let me get that for you Mark." Danielle stood on her tippy-toes and hungrily kissed the quarterback. Runo clenched her fists and mentally gagged.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground, wont make you any friends._

Danielle waved flirtingly to Mark as he walked away. She put her mouth to the locker slit and whispered, "I have Mark Parker, Jane's four year boyfriend, and I have your former boyfriend, Dan Kuso wrapped around my finger. Learn this Misaki: I rule the school!" With that note, she strutted away.

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind: There is nothing I do better than revenge._

Dan and Danielle smiled as they rubbed noses in the snow fall, underneath the old bridge. Runo watched from above; she smirked as she tossed the ice cold water bucket over them making them shriek and run away to get warm.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend, and she's so over it._

Danielle blew a kiss to Dan as he walked into his next class. Her smile vanished as she turned to Runo, a hand on her hip which was noticeable under her 80's style dress. Danielle scrunched her face at Runo, as if she smelled something rotten. Danielle walked down the hall, smirking as Runo was forced to follow her as they had the same class next.

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling; she thinks I'm psycho 'cuz I like to rhyme her name with things._

"Loser, stop walking so close to me!" Danielle hissed. "People might think we're…._friends!"_ She shuddered. Runo rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Mani-Dani, that's the LAST thing I would want people to think." She snapped.

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know, or pushing people down to get you were you wanna go. _

Danielle flipped her hair, purposely making sure Runo got smacked with it.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair you freak! My dad hired a personal hairdresser from Paris to do my hair and you are so not ruining it!" She growled before nodding towards her friend, Ashley, who dumped a tub of water on Runo.

_Oh they didn't teach you in prep school so it's up to me; but no amount of vintage dresses give you dignity._

Runo shrieked before glaring at the brunette. "Oh, you're so clever Jones! So clever, I want to give you a reward!" She exclaimed before grabbing Ashley's can of spray paint and sprayed the brunette's pink dress neon green.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think; she's an actress. Whooaaa! She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress! Whooaaa! _

"RUNO! Why did you do that?" Dan yelled as he came charging through. Danielle took this opportunity to burst into tears as Runo stammered an explanation.

"Oh, Danny! That-that FREAK ruined my hair and dress so for absolutely no reason!" Danielle wailed. Runo glared at her.

"Oh, no. Come on, let's go Danielle." Dan said as he led the fake away. Runo growled, her mind reeling with ideas to plot revenge.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people toys on the playground won't make you any friends! She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind: There is nothing I do better than revenge._

A little later, Runo heard a rumor that Jane Smith was devastated that her boyfriend broke up with her for Danielle. The blue haired girl clenched her fists. This was going too far.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey, you might have him but haven't you heard? I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey, you might have him but I always get the last word! Whooaaa! _

Runo purposely bumped Danielle's shoulder as she walked by her with Dan by her side. Danielle rolled her eyes as Runo glared at the couple. She was going to pay…..Runo would make sure of that.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress. Whooaaa! She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whooaaa! Soon, she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you any friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind; there is nothing I do better than revenge._

Runo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she passed the park, where the flowers were starting to bloom. She heard moaning and behind the bushes were Danielle and Mark kissing like they belonged in the bedroom. Runo rolled her eyes and started to walk away when she remembered her plan. She smirked and held her camera phone steady.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? Cuz I don't think you do. Oh! Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do. I don't think you do! _

Runo's heart pounded against her chest as she showed Dan the pictures she had been taking over the past year. Her eyes watched Dan's the entire time and she calmed down; Dan deserved to know what his so-called girlfriend had been up to. She was doing the right thing, she knew it. She closed her eyes and smirked as she realized: she had Danielle trapped in vengeance.

_Let's hear the applause. C'mon, show me how much better you are. See you deserve some applause, cuz you're so much better._

Mrs. Jones watched in horror as she saw her daughter online. "That girl has been bullying that nice girl from the community center Help Society and stole her boyfriend to make her miserable and been stealing other girls' boyfriends? How can she be my daughter?" She exclaimed as she parked her car into the school's parking lot. There she saw her daughter yelling at the blue haired girl and her boyfriend. The blunette only smirked and walked away with her boyfriend close behind.

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage. _

Runo smirked, as Danielle got yelled at by her mother. Dan smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. There was truly nothing Runo did better than revenge.

**What do ya think? Love it, hate it? R&R!**


End file.
